


take off your business suit

by softloubabie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Office Sex, That's all I think, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softloubabie/pseuds/softloubabie
Summary: “Yes, let me get another chair.” Louis said, leaning up off of the desk. He stood up but before he could leave the office to get another chair, Harry was grabbing his hand.The words that came out of Harry’s mouth made Louis’ knees weak and heart beat quicken. “Just sit on my lap.” Harry said. Whatever he said afterwards didn’t make it into Louis’ ears as he was moving quickly over to Harry and placing himself on Harry’s lap.Louis would take anything Harry wanted to give him; hand touching, lap sitting, all of it. Louis hadn't realized he was holding his breath until it came out in a quiet sigh. “Okay so th-this one will be slightly different right?” He asked as he pointed at the sheet of paper in front of him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 281





	take off your business suit

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty fic from me? I know, It's weird. This one came about after I couldn't sleep one night, and then after changing things and adding to it, this little 3k fic was finished. It's mostly all smut and it won't take very long to read.. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I want to thank Alexis for beta'ing this for me, Mari for helping me find a title and a part to use for the summary, as well as my mutuals on twitter who have been nothing but kind to me as I continue to write more. It truly means the world to me. 
> 
> If you wanna be friends and mutuals on twitter come say hello to me! I am @ softloubabie there and on tumblr as well! 
> 
> Also please comment and leave kudos! I love reading and replying to comments. so please xx

“Another late night?” Louis asks as he walks into the office, two large coffee cups from the local shop in hand. For the past few weeks, there’s been a lot of late nights. Being the assistant wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. If his boss worked late, so did he. He was always needed and as much as he loved his sleep, he wasn’t complaining about being here with Harry.

Louis was called back to the office at 9 to help get things ready for in the morning. Tomorrow they, meaning Harry, who was the one actually wanting this promotion and to be picked for the event, would have a big meeting with the heads of the company. Since Louis was helping him so much, Harry also decided to add him to the list of creators, instead of taking credit for all of it. So, when he went to meet everyone, Louis would be there, but he wouldn’t be the one pitching the ideas. They needed to have a presentation, speech and a few versions of what it was they wanted to pitch. On the last late night, which was three nights ago, they finished their speech and now only needed to make three drafts of their graphics for the design of the product and a presentation. 

Harry nodded as he took the coffee from Louis’ hands, mumbling a small thank you before lifting the cup to his lips, taking a sip, then going back to typing on his computer. “These stupid programs don’t want to work tonight. No matter what I do, it won’t work.” Harry groaned, hand coming up to run through the mess of graying hair on his head. Being 35 and high up in the business career brought a lot of stress. He thought he’d start getting gray hair at maybe 50, but with the past few years of stress, no sleep, and more, only brought the gray hair faster. 

“Let me see. You’re probably just overly tired. Harry, you need to relax. I know this is a big deal, but you’ll stress yourself out so much that when we do finish this, you won’t sleep at all.” Louis explained. He placed his tea onto the desk and walked behind it, leaning forward to look at the computer screen in front of him. 

From here, Louis could smell Harry’s cologne, which was starting to wear off, but still, he smelled amazing. Louis was sure Harry could smell him too. Before leaving his house again, Louis made sure to freshen up. Put on some comfy, but cute jeans and a sweater. It was mid fall, which meant it was always chilly in the mornings, and with these late nights, who knows how long they’ll be here. 

Louis nudged Harry’s hands away from the computer mouse and keyboard, replacing them with his own. On his first try rearranging layers and editing, everything worked perfectly. “There you go.” Louis giggled, glancing next to him where Harry was just staring at the screen, trying to figure out how Louis just did all of that.

“You’re a lifesaver, I swear. Don’t know if I’d manage to get anything done without you.” This brought a blush to Louis’ cheeks. Harry continued, “Thank you for coming back tonight. Sorry for waking you.” Louis couldn’t have asked for a better boss. Harry was always so serious most of the time, but once everyone else left or when they’d be leaving, Louis would see Harry’s less serious side, the one that was funny and weird. Even after being under all this stress and all these late nights, Harry tried his best to not be so angry. Sometimes he has yelled at Louis for not being as stressed as he is, or for slacking off, but never has Louis ever wanted to quit or yell back. Harry wasn’t mad at him, he was stressed out. He never took his true anger out on Louis because it was never Louis’ fault.

Louis would never let him or anyone know, but Louis honestly believes he’s in love with Harry. He has been since he started working here as Harry’s assistant. They immediately hit it off and Louis couldn’t imagine not working for and with Harry. It’s all professional of course, and as much as Louis wishes sometimes Harry would just grab him and bend him over his desk, he couldn’t ever tell him or do anything about it. He’d lose his job in an instant. 

“Do you think you can help me do the other two?” Harry’s asked, snapping Louis from his thoughts and mind going to what it would feel like for Harry to just bend him over the desk and fuck him until he’s crying. Louis was glad Harry couldn’t read his mind. He’d never be able to look at him again. 

“Yes, let me get another chair.” Louis said, leaning up off of the desk. He stood up but before he could leave the office to get another chair, Harry was grabbing his hand. 

The words that came out of Harry’s mouth made Louis’ knees weak and heart beat quicken. “Just sit on my lap.” Harry said. Whatever he said afterwards didn’t make it into Louis’ ears as he was moving quickly over to Harry and placing himself on Harry’s lap. 

Louis would take anything Harry wanted to give him; hand touching, lap sitting, all of it. Louis hadn't realized he was holding his breath until it came out in a quiet sigh. “Okay so th-this one will be slightly different right?” He asked as he pointed at the sheet of paper in front of him. 

Harry nodded. “Mhm, you’ll have extra settings and a bigger screen on this version. It would make it bulkier and maybe more expensive but it’s the best one in my opinion.” He said gently. 

Louis nodded as he began making the 3D model on the computer. From here, if their product was chosen, it would be sent to the engineers to actually make a prototype, and then eventually it would make it into stores. He wiggled around a tiny bit, getting comfortable as he typed measurements and changed things. He hadn’t noticed he was moving around so much until Harry’s hands were on his hips, stilling his movements.

“Squirmy little thing aren’t you.” Louis heard Harry’s voice and although he couldn’t see behind him, he could tell Harry was smirking.

Louis wasn’t sure what was happening, but he definitely wasn’t going to stop it. He lets his hips move again, this time wiggling right above Harry’s crotch. He stilled his movements again and got back to work, careful to stay right in place for as long as he could. He wanted to see just what Harry would do. 

Louis tried to remain still but with Harry’s hands still on his hips and Harry’s cock underneath his bum, only layers of clothing separating them, Louis couldn’t keep still. He moved slowly, letting his hips drag over the material of Harry’s work pants. 

Harry pulled Louis back against his chest. “Look at me.” He said gently, placing his hand on Louis’ cheek to turn the boy’s face to him. “Tell me you want this and I’ll give it to you.” He said. 

Louis felt his heart quicken again in his chest and face heat up with a blush. He nodded quickly. “Please Harry. Wanted this, you, for a long time.” He couldn’t believe this was happening. Harry was about to give him what he wanted. Louis was about to be able to kiss Harry, he hoped, but if not, at least he was getting something. 

Harry smiled and rubbed over Louis’ cheek. “I’ve wanted you for so long too, baby. You have no idea what I’ve wanted to do to you. Gonna give you what you want now, okay?” 

Louis nodded and bit his lip when Harry moved his hand from his face and went back to his hips, nudging Louis to stand up. Once he was, Harry stood up as well, leaning down to connect their lips. 

Louis let himself go pliant in Harry’s arms, being backed up until he was against the desk. He let his hands fall to the buttons of Harry’s shirt, quickly fidgeting with them until he got the first four undone. “Please.” He whined into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry hummed as he gently picked Louis up and placed him on the desk. He pulled away, reaching forward to take the loose sweater off of Louis. “You’re so tiny.” He said before nudging Louis to lay back so he could get Louis’ pants off as well. 

As he slid the denim down Louis’ legs, Harry let out a small groan, tongue darting out between his lips as he took in the sight below him. “You’re wearing panties.” He spoke, just stating the fact before leaning down and pressing his lips to Louis’ once more. “You look gorgeous, baby.” 

Louis blushed deeply, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Harry’s hair. As they kissed, he slowly tilted his head to the side when he felt Harry’s lips move from his lips to his jaw and down his neck. He could feel the heat of Harry’s hands, now on his bare hips, moving up and down his tummy and to his nipples. When Harry gently pinched, Louis couldn’t stop from whimpering and squirming underneath him, back arching off the desk. 

Harry sucked a small mark right on Louis’ collarbone, somewhere it would stay hidden tomorrow, when they met with the higher ups of the company. No one else would know it’s there, but Harry and Louis would. 

Louis turned his head when Harry stood back up straight. He watched as Harry finished unbuttoning his shirt before sliding it off. Louis hadn’t noticed just how many tattoos his boss had. They went along his chest and arms. Harry was so big compared to Louis and that sent shivers up Louis’ spine. He couldn’t help but look further down at the now obvious bulge in Harry’s pants. From here, Louis could tell Harry was definitely big in more ways than just muscles. 

Louis sat up just as Harry was reaching for the belt buckle. He looked up at him. “Let me, please.” Harry didn’t say anything, only nodded and moved his hands away, letting Louis unbuckle the belt and began to pull the pants down. Harry kicked his pants the rest of the off, leaning down to kiss Louis a few more times. 

“Wanted you for so long, you have no idea.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ mouth. “Seeing you everyday, always looking so pretty, being a little tease all the time. Thought I was just imagining things, but it seems you were doing exactly what it looked like.” He ran his fingers over Louis’ cheek, smiling down at the boy. “You know you could’ve just told me you wanted this. I could never say no to you.” 

Louis shook his head. “You could’ve fired me, or completely rejected me. It was better if we just stayed professional.” He said softly, reaching his hand down to palm over the bulge of Harry’s cock above his underwear. 

Harry hummed, pressing his face into Louis’ neck. “Do you want me to lay you on the desk or would you rather sit on my lap?” 

It didn’t take but a few seconds for Louis to tell Harry “Desk” and for Harry to quickly move things off of it and place Louis on his back. 

“Would bend you over it, but I wanna see your pretty face when I fuck you.” Harry moved to pull Louis’ panties down his legs, another small groan leaving his throat. “You’re tiny everywhere. So gorgeous.” He spoke, licking over his lips as his hands slid over Louis’ stomach and hips.

Louis blushed again, glancing down when Harry pulled his own underwear down. Louis’ eyes widened at the sight of just how big Harry was. Louis really hoped this wasn’t a one time thing, because he really wanted to suck Harry off one day. 

Harry moved closer to Louis, gently lifting his legs and pulling him closer. He reached over to the other side of the desk and grabbed his wallet. After rummaging through it for a few moments, he pulled out a condom and a tiny packet of lube. 

“Gonna finger you first, alright?” Harry asked as he opened the lube and dripped some of the liquid onto his fingers. “Don’t wanna hurt you.” He added. 

“Please.” Louis mumbled, biting down on his lip when Harry began pushing against his hole. As Harry slowly eased his first finger in, Louis whined, wiggling around a bit. 

“You’re so squirmy.” Harry chuckled, pushing one finger in and out a couple of times just until Louis relaxed and stopped squirming. He slowly added another. “You’re so pretty.” 

After adding a third finger and opening Louis up, Harry pulled his fingers out, smiling when Louis whimpered. Harry picked up the wrapped condom and slid it over his cock before use the rest of the lube on himself. 

Louis watched, licking over his lips as Harry slid the condom and lube on. “You’re big.” Louis said, blushing and looking up at Harry. 

Harry laughed softly and nodded. “And you’re tiny.” He smiled, leaning down to connect their lips into a deep kiss. As their lips moved together, Harry reached down and led his cock in between Louis’ cheeks, nudging against his hole. After waiting a moment, he slowly began pushing in, stopping a few times to let Louis adjust to the fullness. 

Louis laid his head back against the desk, tiny moans leaving his mouth as Harry continued to push in further until he was completely nestled into Louis. Harry stayed still until Louis spoke up. “You can move now. Please.” His voice came out in a whine and that was all it took for Harry to begin pulling out, only to thrust back in. 

“God, you’re really tight.” Harry muttered, rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ hips, thrusting into him slowly. He purposely avoided the bundle of nerves that he knew would cause Louis to come all over himself. “Feel so good around me, angel.” 

Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips, back arching off the desk when Harry finally thrusted into him, lightly nudging his prostate, sending chills through Louis’ body. 

Harry groaned, biting down on his lip as he continued to fuck into Louis. He leaned forward, kissing Louis gently before moving down to press kisses to his neck and down his chest. Louis was loudly moaning and Harry made sure to remember that for next time. He hoped he’d be able to do this again. He wasn’t sure he could ever just have Louis once. He reached down and began lightly stroking Louis’ small cock. He heard the boy gasp at the sudden touch, pushing his hips upward into Harry’s hand. 

It wasn’t long after that Louis felt the not so familiar feeling of being close. He turned his head to look up at Harry. “Please, Harry.” He moaned, “need to come. Can I?” He whined. 

Harry hummed. “Yes baby, you can come.” He said. “Gonna make a mess all over yourself for me hm?” Harry continued to thrust hard into Louis, making sure each time to hit the special spot that made Louis get extra loud. He was glad it was just them in the office. If anyone else was here, they’d definitely be caught. 

Louis’ face was wet with tears as he came between the two of them. He breathed heavily as he let his head hit the desk and his body relax completely. 

Harry’s thrusts began getting more sloppy as he too got closer. He leaned down, pressing his face into Louis’ neck, before thrusting one final time and filling the condom with cum. He rode out his high with a few smaller thrusts before pulling out completely and standing up. 

After pulling the condom off and throwing it into the trash can, Harry reached forward and pulled Louis to sit up. He placed his hand on his cheek, smiling down at him. “Feel okay?” He asked, nudging his nose against Louis’ face. 

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I feel great.” He giggled. “Gonna be sore tomorrow though.” He said, leaning up a bit to peck Harry’s lips. He then settled back down and bit his lip nervously. “Harry? Was this just a one time thing?” He finally got the words out. 

Harry shook his head quickly. “No, well unless you wanted it to be. God, Lou, I’ve wanted you since you started working here. Just didn’t know how to tell you. I don’t want to just fuck you and then that’s all. I want to pick you up and take you to dinner or a movie. Will you let me?” He asked with a smile, dimples showing when he noticed the look on Louis’ face was a positive one. 

“Harry, I would really like that.” Louis said, blush rising to his cheeks. “Wanna go out with you and kiss you and see you more often, when we don’t have to worry about work.” He said. 

Harry grinned, bringing Louis’ face to his own and kissing him again. “I’d like that too. Now let’s get dressed and finish this work” He suggested. Moving to pick up Louis’ panties and jeans from the floor. 

They got dressed and settled back into the chair, Louis sitting on Harry’s lap, face pressed into his neck as Harry worked on the presentation. “You know, I wouldn’t mind more late nights if they include you fucking me on your desk.”

Harry laughed. “I’ll gladly fuck you on the desk whenever you want, baby. Next time, there might even be people on the other side of that door.” He hummed, typing the final touches onto the slide and saving it. 

Louis giggled, turning a bit so he could see Harry’s face. “You’ll have to find a way to keep me quiet then.” He mumbled into Harry’s ear.

“I think we can figure something out.” Harry smirked, bringing his hand to Louis’ cheek and pressing their lips together. “Now, let’s get out of here. We have a few hours to sleep before we need to be back for the meeting. Do you wanna come to mine for the night? That way you won’t have to drive home.”

Louis nodded. “Mhm, that sounds good to me.”


End file.
